Bittersweet
by kenshinakh
Summary: Will their relationship end bitter or sweet or both? Or will it continue? This story starts one month after the manga end. Daisuke will recall the events of that one month before the main plot comes in. There will be sad and happy moments.
1. Notes and Prologue

_Note: It's best to read this fanfiction in novel format. To do that, either resize your window to half your screen, or click the 1/2 button at the top. Looks liek this: : full 3/4 1/2_

_Notes and Prologue_

I never really intended to write a fanfiction for this manga, but since it ended in such an open way, I thought, why not? I just couldn't get my mind off the manga and its ending. For me, it was a bittersweet ending, one that could be happy, but at the same time, one that foreshadows a tragedy. To help ease my agony, I decided to write a fanfic. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think :D. Oh by the way, if you're confused about the time sequence of this fanfiction, let me explain: The story starts off in one month after the end of the manga. Daisuke is remembering what happened during that one month. From there, the story of the two during that one month will be told until they get to the present day of … that day one month later… (Or basically, back to where Daisuke starts off in chapter 1.) Once the one month is done being described, the time sequence will switch back to "present" day time or so to speak. I won't spoil it for you though. Just let this slowly burn in your minds while you read: Will their relationship end bitter or sweet or both? Or will it not end? I'll try my best to imitate the feel of the manga and style. Oh also, if you get confused with the names, just look at the character list I provide here. It may be a bit confusing to some people, but in the manga, people are called using a mix of their first and last names. To make even more confusing, one character seems to like to call people by their first names… while others use the last names. Anyways here ya go. I hope you enjoy it! (I hope my grammar and stuff isn't bad…)

Aikawa, Hinako

Main

Suwa, Daisuke

Main

Ibuse, Kazuki

Supporting

Suwa, Izumi

Supporting

Yamamoto, Yuzu

Supporting


	2. Memories

_Note: It's best to view this fanfiction in a window that is half the width of your monitor. You can click the 1/2 button at the top to do that. That way, it looks like it's in a novel format._

_Chapter 1 - Memories_

Daisuke woke up at the moment his alarm clock let out its harsh wake up call. "7:00 AM," he thought, "I better get ready to go to school." He smacked clock, effectively shutting off its shrill cry, and dragged himself out of bed while letting out a yawn. "It has been exactly one month since _that_ happened," he said to himself as he squeezed the toothpaste onto his toothbrush. "One month has passed since I confessed my love to her," he thought as he rinsed his mouth of the toothpaste, "and her to me."

Daisuke pulled the tap to the shower and waited a moment for the water to warm up before stepping in. The gentle yet strong spray of water pattered against his head and back as he applied the shampoo and soap. He sighed, "How long can these days together with her last? I wish… that they would last forever." But he knew that this was impossible; he knew it at the moment they sat together in the hallway. "Certainly, the day will come when the two of us must part," he recalled, "One day, a man much more mature than I am should take care of Aikawa." Daisuke pushed the tap shut; the warm water ceased its gentle message and left him. The droplets of water which was once warm began to make him feel cold. He quickly grabbed his towel and dried himself; he then pulled on his school uniform. His hair was still wet, but he knew it would dry when he arrives at school.

Daisuke slung his school bag over his shoulder and walked down stairs. "Mother!" he called, "Do you need any help with the shop?" He looked around but she was nowhere to be found. "That's strange," he thought, "she must be out buying a new pan or something… Oh." He picked up the piece of paper stuck onto the refrigerator and read it aloud, "Daisuke, I'll be back soon so don't worry! Please help yourself to some of the leftover food on the table. I also left you a bento too. Love –Mom." He sighed, "Great, just great," and quickly consumed his breakfast and packed the bento into his bag.

Upon leaving though the front door, he checked the doors to make sure they were all locked. "Good," he thought while checking his clock, "7:45… I should hurry or else I'll be late to school. Even Yuzu-san left already." Daisuke walked along the sidewalk that led to his school. He could feel the cool morning breeze playing around him and rustling his hair. The morning sun's light streamed through the trees to his right and warmed him considerably. "A lot has happened between me and her in just this month," he thought as he strolled under the trees' shade, "So much fun… and trouble. But it's worth it. If it is for her, I will do everything I can until someone more suited for her comes." He continued his silent walk enjoying the peace and smell of cherry blossoms. "But in the meantime, I'll just enjoy my time with her," he said quietly to himself, "So much has happened after _that_ day. So much… And there's more to come." He smiled; just the thought of Hinako's smile brought happiness to him.


	3. Rumors

___Note: It's best to view this fanfiction in a window that is half the width of your monitor. You can click the 1/2 button at the top to do that. That way, it looks like it's in a novel format._

_Chapter 2 – Rumors_

"It all happened after _that_," Daisuke thought as he walked, "After that day we sat in the hallways, people began to talk." He looked up to the sky, recalling the memories in his mind and remembering them. "That's right. The day after _that…_"

****

"Suwa-kun and Aikawa-san?" A girl's voice said. "Yeah, Daisuke and Aikawa," said another girl, "it looks like they're together."

"Isn't he with Kazuki-san?"

"No," a third girl whispered, "Suwa-kun and Aikawa-san are definitely together! I saw them kiss in the hallway just yesterday!"

"That's crazy! Is he two-timing Aikawa-san and Ibuse-san?"

"No, he dumped Ibuse-san. That's for sure."

"That's a pity," the third girl whispered, "and we even encouraged Aikawa-san to go for him! Geez, I wished I got him instead. I deserve him more don't you think?"

"That's not fair! It should be me instead!"

"Hey, stop fighting amongst yourselves! How about we play a prank on them?" the third girl suggested.

"Yeah! Definitely."

The three girls chuckled quietly, "What should we do? How about we dump a pail of water on them when they enter through the door?" The three continued talking in their hushed and excited voices. Two of them ran out of the room to get a pail of water while the other prepared the trap.

It was a bright and normal day as Daisuke stepped into school. He walked to his little locker and took off his street shoes and changed into his school shoes. Footsteps sounded behind him as he closed his locker. He wondered who it was. "Aikawa?" he thought as he turned around. Aikawa's charming smile greeted him. "Good morning Suwa-kun!" she said brightly. "Yo," he replied. Her smile was always able to lift his spirits, and even more so recently; however, he knew it won't be long until they part ways. "Let's get to class," Daisuke told Hinako. Together, they left the locker area and headed towards their classroom. Hinako glanced over at Daisuke's face. He was always able to calm her and he always made her feel safe whenever she was next to him. "It was a miracle," she thought, "It was a miracle that I even met him, and that I was able to be next to him without being afraid. It was a miracle… that he accepted who I am and can still love me… But all miracles do not last… Even so, no matter how short it is, I'll enjoy this miracle. One day he will find a cheerful girl much more suited for him than I. Until that day…" She continued gazing into his eyes as they walked toward their classroom, but to her own surprise, Daisuke turned to face her; their eyes met, but the two quickly turned away from each other. Hinako's cheeks felt flushed. "Why does my heart beat faster when I'm around him?" she thought as the awkward silence stretched on, "We already confessed…" Daisuke shifted his school bag slightly. "Why does my heart still feel like bursting when I'm around her?" he thought as they approached their classroom. He let out a silent scream, "Ah whatever!" he thought and grabbed Hinako's hand. "Oh!" She was surprised at his sudden movement, "Suwa-kun?" His hair hid his eyes from her gaze. "Let's get to class, Aikawa-san."

"Oh. Okay." She chuckled and smiled. "What?" he asked. "Oh, it's nothing." She giggled.

"They're coming!" whispered one of the three girls, "Get ready to pull the string, because once it's done, bam! They'll be soaking wet!"

Daisuke and Hinako were drawing near the classroom when a Frisbee flew at them. "Watch out!" someone yelled but it was too late. The Frisbee curved toward Hinako and hit her in the forehead, causing her to drop her books and bag. "Aiwaka-san," Daisuke exclaimed, "are you alright?" She nodded, "Don't worry; it's only a small bump." He sighed and placed his hand to her forehead, "Are you sure? Even I can feel the bump, and it seems pretty big to me." She blushed a little at the contact of his hand and words. Daisuke stood up and turned towards the person. "What the hell was th-" he stopped when he felt a small tug on his uniform; it was Hinako, and when she shook her head, he lost his will to pursue the conversation any longer. Daisuke sighed and bent down to help Hinako up; together, they picked up her books and bag.

"Good morning Hinako-chan and Daisuke-kun!" Yuzu said as she walked with Kazuki. "Do you guys need any help?" She asked. "No, we're fine," replied Daisuke, "just get to class. You don't want to be late or else sensei is going to mark you down." The two girls nodded, "Okay, but hurry up okay?" Hinako and Daisuke nodded in reply and continued gathering up the books and papers that fell out.

"Get ready." Said one of the three girls in the classroom, "Right… NOW!"

The bucket tipped over from the shelf when it was pulled and spilled the icy cold water; however, it was not Daisuke and Hinako who entered the room, but Kazuki and Yuzu.

"Yikes! Who did this!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"Oh gosh, we're so sorry!" the girls apologized, "We didn't mean to get _you two_."

"Ahh! Whatever! Yuzu, let's get a change of clothes!"

Hinako and Daisuke ran up to them just as they were about to leave. "Are you guys alright?" Hinako asked. Yuzu smiled and nodded; the two girls quickly left the room, leaving Hinako and Daisuke looking at each other quizzically.

Yuzu and Kazuki trudged into the girls' locker room and took off their soaked clothes. "Geez!" exclaimed Kazuki, "What are those girls thinking? Doing this to me! I'll get them for this!" Yuzu laughed, "You should thank them. They got you to cheer up a bit didn't they?" Kazuki frowned; Yuzu was right, ever since yesterday, after she told Daisuke that Hinako was being harassed by someone, she has been feeling down. "I even cried in front of Yuzu," she thought, "How ungraceful."

"Ibuse-san and Yamamoto-san?" the three girls that played the prank on them walked up to them. "We're really sorry about that. It was meant for Suwa-kun and Aikawa-san. Say, Ibuse-san, would you like to help us with our prank?" Yuzu glanced at Kazuki. "What is she going to do?" she wondered. Kazuki's eyes diverted to the floor; she began twiddling her hair locks and then laughed. "I would like to, but that's not the right thing to do. Suwa-kun made his choice, so all I can do is to stand aside and watch."

"Ehh? Are you serious? Weren't you and Suwa-kun going out?"

"Heh." Kazuki looked down even further. "It was just for fun. We weren't serious. Anyways, leave them alone. That's the least you can do for getting us wet." Yuzu was quite surprised; Kazuki had matured a lot in such a short time. "Fine, suit yourself. We don't really care anymore." the girls said as they left the locker room. Kazuki's eyes remained on the ground as she tried to hold back her tears. Yuzu smiled at Kazuki, "Let's go back to class." Kazuki managed a teary smile and nodded. "Kazuki," Yuzu thought, "You're a good person, at least you were able to let your feelings show, unlike me."

Back in class, Hinako and Daisuke took their seats and waited for the bell to ring. Hinako looked over to Daisuke who had his head down on his desk. She sighed and got up from her seat, "Um, Suwa-kun?"

"What is it Aikawa-san?"

"Er. I was wondering if I could go to your house today."

"EH!?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" She replied frantically, "I just want to help out at your shop."

"Oh," Daisuke laughed. "She still acts like a cute virgin," he thought, "and what did she think I was thinking?"

"Is it not okay?" Hinako asked quietly. "No, it's fine." Daisuke said. Suddenly someone smacked him on his shoulders.

"What the- Oh it's just you."

"Eh? What do you mean it's just me? I'm your friend, and you should be calling me-"

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

Daisuke's friend laughed, "I'm just checking out your girlfriend. You see, there are rumors that you guys are going out!" Daisuke and Hinako blushed, "No we're not!" they said in unison. They looked at each other uncomfortably. Daisuke's friend laughed, "Well that just confirms it to me. Look at you guys, you're all… Ah, there's no point saying it. See ya later Daisuke." He quickly dashed out of the room before Daisuke could come up with a reply. Daisuke sighed. "What should I do?" He thought, "I don't want to hurt Aikawa-san, but what if she doesn't understand what going out is? What would she say? And it would only make it harder for us to part ways. But I really love her… and she loves me too."

Hinako pulled at Daisuke's shirt; she blushed and stuttered, "Suwa-kun… Um I-." The bell rung at that moment and interrupted her. Everybody quickly scrambled back to their seats as the homeroom teacher came into the class room.  
"Ah, I'll talk to you later!" Hinako said as she quickly returned to her seat.

Daisuke smiled inwardly and thought, "Aikawa, you deserve someone better than me. Someone more mature, but for the time being I'll be with you, because I love you."

Hinako cheeks were still flushed. "Is this what it means to be in love?" She thought, "It's such a different feeling from what I thought it is." She sighed. "Our time together will be short. Even so, I am willing to chase such a fleeting dream because I love you… Nothing good can last forever; everything must end because … you're suited for a more cheerful girl than I. Someone better than me."


	4. At His House

Author Notes: I made a mistake back in chapter 2, so those of you who read it earlier, please recheck the last paragraph. I made major changes to what happens in the end because before, it felt like there was something out-of-character. I'll try my best to keep things in-character. So here's chapter 3. Enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

_Note: It's best to view this fanfiction in a window that is half the width of your monitor. You can click the 1/2 button at the top to do that. That way, it looks like it's in a novel format._

_Chapter 3 – At His House_

The school bell's melodious tone rang, signaling the end of the school day. "Aikawa-san," Daisuke called, "let's go. Ibuse-san and Yamamoto-san aren't going to wait for us all day." Hinako smiled, "Okay, just a minute!" She quickly gathered up all her books and paper and rushed over to Daisuke. Yamamoto called them from the hallway, "Come on! Let's go already." Daisuke laughed and Hinako giggled, and quickly left the class room. All four of them walked together on the sidewalk.

"Did things go well for you two this morning?" Daisuke asked Kazuiki and Yuzu.

"Yup, we had a nice long talk with those girls that played the prank," Yuzu answered, "Right Kazuki?"

"Hm? Oh yeah," said Kazuki, "They won't bother us again. It was all an accident anyways."

They walked in silence for a while until Kazuki broke the silence. "Well, my home is this way," she pointed out, "See you later!" Everyone waved good bye and continued on in silence. The silence was broken once again, however, this time it was Daisuke, "By the way Yuzu, are busy today? Because Aikawa-san is going to help out with the shop today, so I was wondering if you want to join us."

"Hm, ah. I'm sorry, I got a lot of studying to catch up on. There's an exam coming up this week for English. Aren't you going to study?"

"Ah, maybe later."

They arrived at their houses.

"See you later Yuzu," said Daisuke as pulled out his keys. She waved at the two, "See you later Daisuke-kun and Hinako-san." Yuzu quickly slipped into her house and closed the door.

"Let's go in Aikawa-san," Daisuke said as he unlocked the door, "Mom! Aikawa-san is here. She offered to help around the store."

"Daisuke! Welcome back!" his mom said from the kitchen, "And Aikawa-san, it's great to see you again!"

Hinako smiled and bowed, "Thank you for letting me stay."

Daisuke's laughed, "There's no need for you to be so formal with me Hinako-chan. I'm always glad to receive an extra hand."

Hinako blushed and nodded.

"Hm? You two seem pretty close."

Daisuke groaned, "Mom!"

She laughed, "My, my. Do moms nowadays have no right to speculate a little about their sons' lives?"

"Tch. Whatever." He turned away and trudged upstairs to his room. Hinako and Daisuke's mom laughed.

"So are you guys going out?"

Hinako blushed, "N-no, not really."

"Oh?"

Hinako twiddled her fingers and bowed, "E-excuse me! I-I-"

Daisuke's mother laughed, "It's alright, you don't have to tell me, but can you go get Daisuke for me?"

Hinako bowed again and quickly backed out of the room and walked towards the stairs. "We aren't going out really," she thought, "He loves me and I love him, but..." She sighed and took a step onto the stairs.

Daisuke trudged upstairs and closed his door. He sighed and dropped down on his bed. "She and I," he thought, "can't be together. I don't want someone important to me getting hurt any more than she already is." He got up and pulled off his school shirt. "Or is it just that I'm afraid to get closer to her?" He quickly changed out of his school pants and put on some comfortable sweats. "I'm afraid… to get closer… because I might end up hurting her more… Damn." He clenched his t-shirt with his fist and threw it against the wall. "Why! I've gotten so close to, and yet, I can go no further because-" The door behind him swung open. "Suwa-kun," Hinako called as she stepped in, "your mom ca-"

Daisuke still has not put on his shirt yet. "S-sorry! I didn't know you were changing!" She quickly said as she slammed the door shut. Daisuke groaned, "Just my luck." He quickly retrieved his shirt from the floor and pulled it down over his head. "Aikawa-san?" He pulled open the door but she had already gone downstairs. He sighed and walked down to the kitchen where Hinako was cleaning the dishes. He approached her from behind and took the dishes from her, "Here, let me do these."

Hinako's cheeks were still flushed. "O-o-okay." She stuttered as she stepped aside. "Um, w-what should I do?" She asked him.

"Hm? Oh, how about… Help my mom out with the cooking. Customers usually come in during this time."

She nodded and walked over to Daisuke's mom who was tending the pot. Daisuke sighed, "I still can't let her do everything. Or else mother is going to force Aikawa into coming over here more and more."

The front door's bell ringing could be heard through the plates' clattering. "Hm, customers," he thought. He could hear his mother asking the customer what his order would be. "The usual?" he thought as he scrubbed the pots.

"Hinako-san? Could you please bring the customer his meal please?" Daisuke's mother said as she handed Hinako the dish of food. Hinako accepted the plate gingerly and walked out to the front of the store.

"Here's your me-,"

"Oh, thanks." said the man sitting in the front.

Hinako froze in her steps and gulped; she was still afraid of men.

"What's wrong miss? Place the plate right here."

"Ah, o-o-okay."

She still couldn't budge from her position.

"What's wrong with you?"

Hinako swallowed. "What do I do?" she thought, "I'm … scared, Suwa-kun."

Daisuke's warm hand grasped her shoulder as she stood there. She looked up at Daisuke's smiling face.

"Don't worry; let me handle this Aikawa-san."

"T-thanks."

The two walked back to the kitchen and both were glad that the customer rush-hour time was over. "You're still not used to men Aikawa?" Daisuke asked her. She nodded in reply, "They still scare me, but I'm not afraid of you Suwa-kun." Daisuke shooked his head and sighed, "Alright, let me try teaching you how to be less afraid."

"But I-"

"Don't worry, just close your eyes for a moment."

"Like this?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

"Okay, now imagine that I am a man."

"But I know you're a man. And you're Suwa-kun, so I'm not scared."

Daisuke groaned, "That's not what I meant. Imagine me as a man, someone you don't know. A stranger, get it?"

She nodded in reply.

"Okay, now that stranger is drawing near you, his hands are approaching you."

Hinako shook a little but remained in her spot.

"His hands are getting closer… and closer… so close that you could touch them."

She clenched her fists and took a tiny step back but then decided against it and remained still.

"Now his hands are going to grab-"

Hinako peeked out of one eye.

Daisuke groaned, "You're not supposed to open your eyes. Look, now you're even smiling!"

She laughed, "I don't think this would help in reality." Daisuke smiled back at her and patted her head, "Ah well, it's an improvement."

"You-you're making my hair messy!" She complained and slipped away from his grasp. Daisuke laughed, her hair really was messed up even though he barely touched her hair.

"Don't worry about it. You still look cute."

Hinako blushed and Daisuke, after realizing what he just said looked off to the side. Luckily Daisuke's mother broke the awkward silence and called them over to eat dinner.

"So Hinako-chan," Daisuke's mother asked as they were eating, "how's school going for you?"

"Mom," Daisuke said, "nobody in their right mind would talk about that."

Hinako giggled, "It's more fun nowadays."

Daisuke's jaw fell open, "A-are you serious?"

Hinako giggled again. "It's because," she said slowly, "Suwa-kun is there." Her cheeks flushed a little, "And Ibuse and Yamamoto too."

"Oh… I see." Daisuke said as he finished his plate. "I'll go wash these dishes then." With that, he left the table and headed towards the kitchen's sink. He sighed as he washed the dishes, "School has gotten livelier since I met you. Still…"

Hinako appeared behind him, "Let me help with the dishes."

"Ah, it's fine, I don't mind."

"Just let me help a bit."

Daisuke gave in and stepped aside to give her a spot near the sink. Together, they washed the dishes in silence. Their hands met for a moment as the grabbed for the same dish. "S-sorry." Hinako said as she pulled back her hand from the dish. Within a few minutes the dishes were all clean.

Hinako picked up her school bags and said good bye to Daisuke's mother and walked to the front door.

"Aikawa-san," Daisuke said, "I'll walk you home."

She agreed to his request; she did not want to get into another situation again.

Together, the two walked quietly along the sidewalk. The night sky was out, and they could see the many bright dots that sprinkled the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hinako said, "The sky that is."

"Yeah, it is."

They slowed to a stop as they arrived near Hinako's home.

"Thank you for today," Hinako said, "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too." Daisuke replied. They stood awkwardly for a moment. "Um-" they said in unison. Hinako giggled and Daisuke laughed.

"Bye!" Hinako said and ran off.

Daisuke smiled. "See you tomorrow Aikawa-san!" he called after her and kept watching her until she faded from his vision.

"Good night, Aikawa," he said quietly to himself, "Today has been a lot of fun."

He walked along the sidewalk, by himself this time. The night's chilling wind blew through his scant clothes and made him shiver a little.

"Aikawa-san," He thought, "you ARE a virgin… because you have never experienced what love really is."


	5. Shopping for You

_Thank you for reading this far! Also, thank you for putting up reviews and telling me your opinions and pointing out my mistakes. I'll try to keep the "feel" of the manga, and keep the characters "in-character."_

_Again. Thanks for reading._

_For easier reading, I suggest you set the page view to 1/2._

_Chapter 4 – Shopping for... You_

Daisuke continued his morning walk to school while reminiscing about the past month. It was only two weeks ago that Hinako asked him to accompany her while she shopped. "Two weeks ago." He thought as walked.

****

Daisuke walked briskly towards the shopping district. He could remember Hinako's request clearly from the other day; she had asked him after class to go shopping with her tomorrow morning. He smiled and looked at his wristwatch on his left hand. It was ten till nine, a bit earlier than the time Hinako said to arrive at but he had intentionally left his house early so that he could be there before she arrived.

"Suwa-kun!" a familiar voice called.

"Aikawa?" His jaw fell slack a little as his heart skipped a beat. Hinako smile was bright as always and she was dressed in a glaring white dress that seemed to emphasize her petite body. It had blue laces on the sleeves and collar and had sleeves that traveled down to her wrist and flared out. The white dress ended at her knees and was molded closely to her upper body and waist. Daisuke also noticed that she was wearing straw sandals and a small handbag on her left shoulder. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," he said. "That dress looks very cute on you."

"T-thank you," she said with flushed cheeks. "I just arrived a minute ago, so I didn't have to wait long."

He smile, "That's good."

The two walked together towards the center of the shopping district. Daisuke glanced over at Hinako and sighed. "I should have," he thought, "worn something else." He had on a simple blue jean and a t-shirt, and it bothered him because it was so plain compared to Hinako's dress. He admitted, however, that her dress was plain too, but it did not make him feel any better. He felt a tug on his left arm. Hinako smiled and held his hand.

"Want to go look at some clothes?" She asked.

"I'll go anywhere you want to go." He said in reply and smiled.

They entered a clothes store for women and were promptly greeted by a female attendant.

"Shopping with your boyfriend?" the attendant asked.

"N-no, he is - W-we're just looking that's all." Hinako stammered.

The woman laughed, "There's no need to be embarrassed. Girls like to bring their boyfriends along to show off their new outfit! Oh! We have a sale today of some very nice outfits. Follow me!"

The attendant left before they could reply. They looked at each other and laughed and followed the woman. They arrived at a place with piles of clothes that were on sale; some of the outfits were plain, others were interesting, and some were strange. "Alright, I'll leave you two here!" the attendant said and walked back to the front of the store. Hinako approached the piles of clothes and sifted through them. Daisuke also looked at some of the clothes. "These clothes," he thought, "are quite expensive even though they're on sale." He pulled out a strange outfit and stared at it. It had a white fancy collar and a pair of cat ears, along with a black and white maid dress that had a really short skirt.

"Suwa-kun?"

"Ah! Yeah?" He said as he quickly stuffed the outfit under a bunch of clothes.

"What's that?"

"No-nothing."

It is not that he has an interest in that kind of things; he just did not want Hinako to get the wrong impression. She looked questioningly at him and walked up to him.

"What are you hiding?" she asked.

"Nothing at all!"

Hinako was even more interested what Daisuke was looking at and reached for the pile of clothes. Daisuke gulped as he stepped back. "Not good!" he thought. "At this rate she will…"

She pulled out the outfit and stared at it. He waited nervously for her response.

"Aikawa-san, it's not-" He started.

"I think it's cute." She said as she lifted up her head and smiled at Daisuke.

Daisuke laughed uncomfortably and shifted his feet around.

"Suwa-kun, close your eyes for a while." Hinako said.

"H-how come?"

"Just do it, and no matter what, don't open your eyes until I tell you to."

"Fine."

Daisuke reluctantly gave in and closed his eyes. "What is she up to?" He thought. "I hope she didn't misunderstand me."

Hinako sneaked off quietly with the cosplay outfit in her hands and entered one of the stalls in changing room. She quickly closed the door, pulled out the clothes from its package, and carefully observed the outfit. It was a maid outfit, laced with fancy white laces and had the distinct black and white parts that made it look like clothes for maids. "It's," she thought, "very revealing and short. It even comes with a cat ears head band and a tail!" She rubbed the clothes between her fingers. "But, I want to make Suwa-kun happy, so I'll try this on." She quickly undressed herself and pulled the uniform over her head. She then placed the head band onto her head and attached the tail to the back of the skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. The outfit barely reached midway of her thighs and the tails and ears made it even more embarrassing.

Daisuke was still waiting for Hinako to tell him to open his eyes and stood tapping his foot impatiently. "What's taking so long?" He thought as he shifted his weight to his left leg.

"Suwa-kun? You can open your eyes now." Hinako's voice rang in from the darkness in front of him.

He opened his eyes.

"It's about time Aika-" He stopped midway in his sentence. His mouth became slightly ajar as he stared at Hinako.

"H-how is it?" Hinako stuttered as she looked off to the side, embarrassed. He thought she looked very cute in the outfit, and her innocent face only made it cuter. Although he wanted to keep looking a bit longer, he knew it was not right and quickly came back to his senses.

"Aikawa! What are you doing?" He blurted out. "Take those off already!"

"You don't like it?" She asked quietly.

"No! I mean, yes! No!" He cried out in anguish as he turned around to hide his face which was becoming redder by the second. "Just take them off already!"

Hinako turned her gaze to the ground and shuffled her feet.

"Sorry. I thought that.." She stopped as her eyes began to water. "I'm sorry!"

She turned and began to run when a warm hand grasped her hand.

"I-D-I-O-T." He said softly.

"Suwa-kun?" She said tearfully as she turned around.

"No, Aikawa, it's my fault, not yours." He said and pulled her close and embraced her. "I'm sorry. You look very cute in that. But please change back into your dress."

Hinako looked up at Daisuke and sniffled. He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Your dress suits you much better than that!" He said cheerfully.

She smiled, and tears came to her eyes again, but they were for a different reason.

"Thank you, Suwa-kun."

After she changed, she tried out three more dresses before they left the store and continued walking around the shopping district. Daisuke looked around and noticed that the sun was much higher now that the morning had past. "Time flies when you have fun," He thought. "Even though we were enjoying ourselves and trying out clothes, we spent the morning already."

"Where do you want to go next, Aikawa-san?" Daisuke said as he held her hand.

"Hmm. How about we eat at that Dango shop?"

They pushed open the doors of the shop and walked in and ordered some of the white pastry with red bean paste in it. The food arrived at their table within a few minutes. Daisuke at one of the white pouches and looked over at Hinako who had not eaten yet.

"How come you're not eating?"

"Um. Suwa-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Can I try calling you by your first name?"

Daisuke laughed, "Okay. Let me try it too then… Hinako-san."

Hinako's cheeks flushed. "Dai… Daisu… Daisuke."

He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulders, "There's no need to rush. If you're not comfortable with it, you don't have to put up with it."

"But I-"

Daisuke shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It'll take time. Even I feel a little strange saying your name."

"Really? Is it okay?"

"It's fine. Now hurry up and eat your food. There are more things that we could do."

Hinako smiled and nodded. After the two finish their dishes, they left the store holding hands and continued walking around.

"Aikawa-san," he asked, "have you ever played at a game arcade?"

"Nope."

"Well, then let's give it a try!"

They walked into the game arcade and looked around. A cascade of sounds drummed at them as they walked around the arcade looking at the games people were playing.

"What kind of game is that?" Hinako asked and pointed at the people holding plastic guns.

"Hm? Those are first person shooters, but I don't think you'll be interested in those things. Let's try the grapple machine game."

He led her to a corner where a machine in which many colorful stuffed animals were jammed in.

"Give it a try. Just move the arm around, and then hit that button to make it grab for something."

He placed a few coins into the slot and the machine whirled to life. Hinako looked at him for further instructions but he just nodded and guided her hands onto the joint stick. He helped her move the arm until it was over a small, pink and fluffy kitten. Together, they pressed the crimson button on the joint stick and watched as the metal claws reached down on the toy. It gripped the object, and picked it but unfortunately it fell out on the way back. "Oh no! I'm sorry, Suwa-kun." Hinako cried out. Daisuke laughed and placed another coin in, "It's not your fault. These games are made to make us waste our money. But I'll absolutely get it this time for you. I mastered this with my sister when I was little, so it'll be alright."

Daisuke expertly handled the joint stick and again aimed the metal claw at the cat. This time it was a success. He caught the cat as it tumbled out of the door near the bottom of the machine and handed it to Hinako.

"There you see?" He said.

Hinako blushed and hugged the pink toy tightly against her chest.

"Tha-thanks!" She said shyly.

They walked out of the arcade and looked around again at the stores.

"Aikawa-san, do want to try some ice cream at that shop?"

"Okay."

They bought two vanilla ice creams on cones and sat down on a nearby bench in the shade and ate their ice cream quietly. The sky was blue, and the sun was high up in the sky; it was afternoon already but the weather was perfect. "Today," Daisuke thought as he licked the snow-like ice cream, "was very fun. This is the first time I went alone with Aikawa, and it's probably one of the few times I got to know about her and her interests." He glanced over at Hinako and smiled; she looked cute when eating ice cream even though some of it got on the side of her lips.

"Hold up." He said and pulled out a napkin and wiped her mouth. Hinako blushed a little and thanked him.

"I'll be right back." He said, "I'm going to get us some more ice cream."

He left her and walked around the corner towards the ice cream cart. Hinako continued looking at his back until he left her vision. She smiled. "Today," she thought as she continued licking her ice cream, "was very memorable. I want it to never end." She closed her eyes but she soon opened them when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Suwa-kun?" She stopped when she realized it was not Daisuke but a man in his twenties. The man was in a business suit and was slightly overweight.

"Little girl, you shouldn't be alone on a day like this. Would you like a drink with me? I'll pay for it all." The man said.

"No," she said nervously and shrank back. "No thanks."

"Why not?" The man came closer to her and reached out with his hand. "I'm harmless don't you see?"

Hinako could feel her heart beating and a chilling dread that crept up her spine. She was scared and her hands shook a little.

"Suwa-kun." She thought as she shut her eyes tightly. "Please come back already!"

The man drew closer to her, "What's wrong little girl?" He reached out and touched her on the shoulders. Hinako acted on instinct and pushed the man away and threw her ice cream at him.

"Look what you've done!" He yelled as he regained his balance. "You got my suit dirty! How are you going to pay me back now?"

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I – I didn't mean it!"

"That's not good enough! This is an expensive suit you know? I know, pay me back by having a drink with me. Then just maybe, I won't charge you for assault."

Hinako stayed quiet and continued to tremble.

"What do you say?" The man said and reached at her again.

"No!" she said as she slapped his hand away and tried to run away. The man, however, was stronger and was able to stop her.

"You have to pay me one way or another."

Tears came out of Hinako's eyes. "I'm scared, Suwa-kun." She thought, "Please come!"

Hinako heard a loud thud and a string of curses in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw that Daisuke was now standing in front of her.

"Keep your damn hands of her." He said dangerously.

"You damn kid!" the man cursed. "You will defin-"

"What? Huh? You're going to call the police? Or should I call them and tell them that they have a pedophile here?"

"They won't believe you!"

"Really? You want to try it?" Daisuke raised his fist up, "Are you willing to risk it?"

The man's eyes widen in fear as he took a step back. He quickly scrambled away and left them. Daisuke exhaled and turned to Hinako.

"Are you alright?" He said and extended his hand to her.

"I'm fine, now that Suwa-kun came." She stuttered as she wiped her tears and took his hand. He smiled in reply and picked up the two dropped ice cream cones that he had just bought. "What a waste," he sighed as he threw them in the trash can. "Let's go home now Aikawa-san."

"Suwa-kun." She sniffled.

"Huh?"

"Thank you, again." She said and hugged him. He was a bit surprised by her sudden hug but he hugged her back anyways.

"I'm here for you always." He said while running his fingers through her hair.

They walked out of the shopping mall and headed towards Hinako's apartment. They walked silently together for a while, enjoying the orange drenched sky that used to be blue. It was pretty late when they arrived at Hinako's place. "Well, here we are." He said as he handed her the fluffy cat figure they had won earlier. She took the stuffed animal and held it close to her body.

"Um, Suwa-kun?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming with me today. It was really fun and I had a great time with you."

Daisuke smiled and nodded, "Anytime."

Hinako's cheek flushed red as she stood there.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She said hastily and gave a small kiss on Daisuke's cheek. She quickly turned around and ran into her apartment before he could react. She entered her room and placed the stuffed animal down on her desk and collapsed down onto her bed. She smiled and rubbed her face against the soft pillows on her bed. She was really happy that they had spent the entire day together for the first time.

Daisuke touched the spot where she kissed him and smiled. "I'm going to regret washing my face." He said as he turned to walk home. He remembered when she first kissed him. Although it was not really a kiss but more of an injury, he still treasured it and hoped that it would not disappear.


End file.
